Promathia-Mission 1-3
en:Promathia Mission 1-3 ---- Lösungsweg * Gehe zu einem der Shattered Telepoints, um Promyvion zu betreten. Hinweis: Seite dem Update vom 21.06.2010 gibt es keine Level-Begrenzung mehr in den Promyviongebieten. Ein Grossteil der Informationen unten bezieht sich darauf, wie die Mission mit Level 30 zu lösen ist. Die gesamte Mission, einschliesslich aller Memory Receptacles und NMs, können leicht mit jedem Level 75 Job solo erledigt werden und sogar deutlich niedrigere Level. Es wird auch kein Anima benötigt. Beachte, dass es jetzt stärkere Feinde mit einem Level von 78 bis 80+ (VT-IT auf Level 75+) in diesen Gebieten befinden, die aber leicht auszuweichen sind. File:PromyvionDem.png|Promyvion - Dem File:PromyvionHolla.png|Promyvion - Holla File:PromyvionMea.png|Promyvion - Mea Die Grundlagen * Die Level-Begrenzung ist Level 30. * Welches Promyvion man als erstes erledigen möchte ist frei wählbar. * Erfahrungspunkte werden verdient, als als wäre man Level 30. Jeder erlebte Tod verursacht einen auf Level 30 angepassten Erfahrungspunkte-Verlust (350-400, wenn man zum Heimatpunkt zurückkehrt). Im BCNM gibt es keinen Erfahrungspunkte-Verlust. * Promyvions werden durch die Shattered Telepoints am entsprechenden Crag betreten. Zum Beispiel: Gehe zum Shattered Telepoint beim Crag of Dem, wenn du Promyvion - Dem als erstes erledigen möchtest. * Hast du z.B. den Crag of Dem als erstes betreten, werden die anderen Promyvion Areale versiegelt. * Das Siegel hebt sich auf, wenn du dein zuerst gewähltes Promyvion gewinnst oder deine Erinnerungen versiegeln lässt. Man kann seine Erinnerung durch Klicken auf die Large Apperatures des jeweilegen Crags versiegeln. Das Verhalten der Monster Die Monster in Promyvion heißen "Die Leeren". Jedes Promyvion hat 4 verschiedene Monstertypen: Wanderers, Weepers, Seethers und einen exklusiven Boss, abhängig vom jeweiligen Promyvion. Die Seethers und exklusiven Monster varieren im Level, abhängig von der Ebene im jeweiligen Promyvion: *Erste Ebene: Leichte Beute bis Gute Herausforderung *Zweite Ebene: Ebenbürtig bis Stark *Dritte Ebene: Sehr Stark bis Unvorstellbar Stark *Vierte Ebene: Unvorstellbar Stark++ Weepers und Wanderers sind immer etwas niedriger im Level. Sie sind Stark bis Sehr Stark auf der letzten Ebene. Weepers and Wanderers are always a little lower, being only Tough or Very Tough on the last floor to level 30. Do not bother with Sneak or Invisible, all of the mobs, on all the floors are True Sight and aggressive, but only mobs with similar elemental cores will link. Information on Promyvions Buffs no longer wear off when entering Promyvion. It is recommended that you use the map on this site. It shows the locations of all the Memory Receptacles and teleport locations. To go up a floor, you must find and defeat a Memory Receptacle. They always appear on the teleport platforms found on each floor; although there are several possible locations on the second and third floors, the location of the MRs will be random. The MR will pop several Strays. If the MR is real, a Memory Stream will appear upon defeat, and you have three minutes to enter this stream and go up to the next level. If the MR is a fake, nothing will appear. Be sure to kill all the Strays before entering the portal because if you attempt to use it while being attacked, you will get an error message. A Ranger can solo all the MR's using sushi and bolts ranging from Holy to Bloody; the Ranger can melee the MR while using his ranged attacks to kill the Strays. On the third floor, the Ranger can use Bloody Bolts to kill the Light Strays and Holy Bolts to kill the others. If you need to go down a level, search for a platform that has a live portal, but no MR sitting on it. That will be the portal down. Do not get separated from your group, so don't randomly explore! On the fourth floor, there is no MR, but a zoneline to the Spire (BC entrance). It may be very difficult to avoid aggro on the fourth floor if you have no high level players to clear the path, but if you get caught and the castle-like structure is nearby, you should be able to zone easily. If your party has a SMN, have them summon Carbuncle and have it assault/kite any monsters that aggro, the party can then zone into the Spire, or have a high level character clear the way. It is advised that before entering the battlefield, you set an order of use for animas. They last 30 seconds and do overlap (in that by using one during the effect of another of the same type the timer of effect will reset to 30 seconds), but panicking and using three at once is a waste. Also note that the effects of anima stack, so you can use Psychoanima and Hysteroanima in pairs to stop all attacks. You can use a very simple breakdown and tell the party: * Member #1 use 2 at 100% mob HP * Member #2 use 2 at 80% mob HP * Member #3 use 2 at 60% mob HP * Member #4 use 2 at 40% mob HP * Member #5 use 2 at 20% mob HP * Member #6 hold for emergency use should someone become unable to use theirs. ** Please note that the game will impose a re-use time on the anima usage, so you will not be able to use them immediatly one after another. There will be very short delay, and then the next anima can be used. So dont panic if it doesn't allow you to use your second one right away, and make sure people confirm that both of their anima did use successfully. The Battlefield Boss fights are single-party only. If you went up with a partial alliance someone is going to sit out during the fight. The fight you want is "Ancient Flames Beckon." Do not rush up to the boss, as all buffs except your food will cancel upon entering the battlefield. Instead use a Reraise item, food, drinks, and cast your buffs first. You can even rest to full MP, you have lots of time. Anima have the same effect on all three bosses: * Psychoanima causes the boss to be 100% intimidated by players for ~30 seconds, stopping all normal attacks (prevents 7-8 attacks). * Hysteroanima causes the boss's special attacks to fail for ~20 seconds. They are still readied, but do not execute. This is especially useful in the last 20% of the boss' HP, when they start to spam their TP attacks. * Terroanima causes the boss to run away from the player with hate for ~30 seconds. Promyvion - Mea For Mea, the boss is the Delver (Craver type). His TP attacks are: * Carousel: AoE physical damage and knockback. Absorbed by Utsusemi. Exercise caution regarding the use of Curaga, as you do not want to pull hate to yourself. * Promyvion Brume: AoE damage + Poison * Murk: AoE Slow + Gravity. * Impalement: Drops the target to 5% HP and resets target's hate, similiar to Throat Stab. Can avoid by running out of range. ** Don't panic when he uses this attack, as he will reset hate and move onto someone else, giving you time to Cure up. It is worthwhile to have Hi-Potion ready for when he uses this attack, so that too much MP is not spent Curing back to full HP. This is the most deadly TP move, and can cause real problems if you do not cure up before obtaining hate once again. Great time for a Paladin to Cure3 himself for regaining hate control, bad time for a White Mage to use Cure3. * Empty Thrash: Single target damage. * Material Fend: Evasion boost. Beating Promyvion - Mea grants you the item Light of Mea in the Temporary Key Items section. Promyvion - Dem For Dem, the boss is the Progenerator (Gorger type). His TP attacks are: * Fission: Spawns a pet. ** This TP move can happen at any time, but happens most beginning at mob 50% HP. The Progenerator is immune to Sleep and Bind, but the pets are not. This is the most deadly TP move, as the additional mobs can cause a lot of problems if not dealt with and killed. The pets will continue to be generated if some are killed to a maximum of 6 pets, and they share hate with whoever has hate from the Progenerator. * Vanity Drive: Directional AoE damage. Make sure people stand behind the NM for the duration of the fight. * Spirit Absorption: Drains 200 HP from the target, ignores Utsusemi. * Promyvion Barrier: Defense boost. * Stygian Flatus: AoE Paralyze. Barparalyzra at the start of the fight can be very worthwhile here in the event the healer can not, or does not have time, to pass Paralyna out to everyone. This is quite a deadly move that can cause your party to wipe. * Quadratic Continuum: Single target damage. * Beating Promyvion - Dem grants you the item Light of Dem in the Temporary Key Items section. Promyvion - Holla For Holla, the boss is the Wreaker (Thinker type). His TP attacks are: * Trinary Tap: Drains 1-3 status effects (including Food, Reraise and Utsusemi) or 200 HP from the target if no positive status effect is present. ** It is usually recommended that the tank eat no food for this NM fight. Other ideas used are to buff somewhat useless buffs like: Barsilencera, Barpoisonra, or Bard songs. You will want to avoid using Elemental-Ra's because if he absorbs them and you have a Black Mage nuking in party it can reduce their damage, also certain weapon-skill's have Elemental-based properties. ** A daring way to take advantage of Trinary Tap's absorbtion of food involves allowing your party's tank to eat a bowl of Nashmau Stew, and hope that the Wreaker quickly absorbs it. If successful, the boss will suffer an enormous decrease in defense and evasion, however it will also gain a bonus in accuracy and attack. This method is very risky, as your tank will be suffering from the massive defense loss until the boss uses Trinary Tap. However, it has the potential at greatly reducing the difficulty of defeating the boss by crippling its defenses. * Trinary Absorption: Drains HP from the target. * Shadow Spread: AoE Curse, Blind, and Sleep. Use Poison Potions to prevent sleep and Holy Water to remove Curse. This is the most deadly TP move, and can end the battle if everyone is kept slept. The Blind effect is especially nasty. It's not uncommon to wipe with the mob having been at 5% or less for several minutes if the blind isn't kept off the melee. * Stygian Vapor: Short range AoE Plague. * Negative Whirl: AoE Ice? damage plus Slow. * Winds of Promyvion: Self-Erase effect removing one negative effect from the NM. It's useful to debuff the NM as he may often use this in place of more devastating TP attacks. Slow works well for activating this TP move. * Empty Cutter: Single target physical damage. Beating Promyvion - Holla grants you the item Light of Holla in the Temporary Key Items section. After Completion After completion of the third Promyvion boss, members on this mission will be automatically warped to Lufaise Meadows after a cutscene. Notes * While it is possible to get the experience point bonus from each of the 3 Promyvions in one day, there is a cooldown period before you can receive the bonus for the same Promyvion. * You can obtain EXP from both the ENM and mission battles in the same day. * The Tavnazian Archipelago Supplies can only be obtained after returning to Tavnazian Safehold during the mission Sheltering Doubt. Guides * Promyvion Guide * Strategies * CoP 1-3 Guide Videos See the Video page. Game Script and Cutscene Video category:Missionen Kategorie:Chains of Promathia-Missionen